Me pregunto
by Ankoku Ai
Summary: Songfic Mishiro...Mimi va caminando por las calles pensando en su amado Koushiro...acaso lo volverá a ver? el destino los volverá unir? la cancion usada es 'Me pregunto' de Belanova...dedicado a SofiaPrincess...espero que les guste


Me pregunto…

**Mi segundo fic...mi primer songfic y también mi primer Mishiro ...bueno ya veremos cómo me va con esto...se lo quiero dedicar a Sofía-Princess porque se que le encanta el Mishiro! La canción usada es "me pregunto" de Belanova… cuando las palabras están entre ' son pensamientos…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

En las congestionadas calles de Nueva York camina una hermosa joven de ojos color miel y pelo rosado. No lleva paraguas a pesar de la espesa lluvia…pero no parece importarle, está metida en sus pensamientos…

**Camino por la ciudad  
Mirando al cielo  
La lluvia me hace pensar  
Que tú estás lejos  
La gente viene y va  
Yo me congelo  
Sólo para aterrizar  
En tu recuerdo**

'Oh Koushiro cuanto te extraño! Si tan sólo te hubiera dicho lo que sentía antes de partir… o talvez sólo haber dicho adiós hubiera bastado… 'pensaba Mimi mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla

**Me pregunto por qué  
No te puedo encontrar  
Todo habla de ti  
Pero tú no estás  
Me pregunto por qué  
Te pudiste marchar  
Creo que te puedo ver  
Pero tú no estás**

'Que daría yo por escuchar tu voz otra vez, tocar tus manos, tu pelo rojizo como una rosa…que incertidumbre es la de no saber donde, cómo y con quién estás…'Mimi sigue en su nube…

**Camino por la ciudad  
Busco tu boca  
Nadie sabe donde estás  
Creo que estoy sola  
La gente viene y va  
Yo solo espero  
Justo en el mismo lugar  
A tu recuerdo **

'Solo pienso en ti! No te puedo sacar de mi!'piensa Mimi

**Me pregunto por qué  
No te puedo encontrar  
Todo habla de ti  
Pero tú no estás  
Me pregunto por qué  
Te pudiste marchar  
Creo que te puedo ver  
Pero tú no estás **

'Veo mi reflejo y te veo a ti…'Mimi piensa hasta que alguien le grita…

-Hey, niña mira por donde caminas…casi te atropello, dice el taxista

-Perdón señor…, se disculpa Mimi y de repente ve una cabellera rojiza entre la gente…

**Me pregunto por qué  
No te puedo encontrar  
Todo habla de ti  
Pero tú no estás  
Me pregunto por qué  
Te pudiste marchar  
Creo que te puedo ver  
Pero tú no estás**

'Koushiro…'piensa y se dirige corriendo hacia aquel joven…

**Oh, Oh...  
Pero tú no estás  
Oh, Oh... **

-Koushiro, grita Mimi

-Kou quien,pregunta molesto aquel joven

-Perdón, me confundí…,se disculpa Mimi

'Que tonta fui…debí saber que nunca podrías estar aquí' piensa Mimi mientras llora desconsoladamente y se dirige a su casa

**Me pregunto por qué  
No te puedo encontrar  
Todo habla de ti  
Pero tú no estás**

'Seguro ya me olvidaste, debo ser solo un recuerdo perdido en lo mas profundo de tu mente…no me haz llamado ni mandado un mensaje' Piensa Mimi mientras tira la cinta de su contestador de voz…luego sale de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigas

Ring! (suena el teléfono)

-hola haz llamado a Mimi...por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono...bip!

-Hola! Mimi? Soy Koushiro! Me voy a Nueva York porque quedé en una universidad...Mm...me preguntaba si podría quedarme en tu casa? llego a las 12:00 pm. allá ,cuando oigas este mensaje llámame...

Al otro día...

Ring! (teléfono)

-Alo? Hola Sora,que bueno escucharte, dice Mimi

-Hola! y que tal? Te gusto la sorpresa,pregunta Sora

-De que hablas,pregunta Mimi asombrada

-Koushiro se fue a Nueva York...le hicimos una fiesta de despedida y después te llamó pero no contestaste, responde Sora

'La cinta que tiré! no se quedó grabado el mensaje' piensa Mimi

-OK...gracias adiós Sora,dice Mimi mientras cuelga el teléfono espero que siga en el aeropuerto Piensa Mimi mientras toma una taxi hacia el aeropuerto

En el aeropuerto...

Mimi divisa a Koushiro y corre hacia él...

-Kou! Perdón...no escuché tu mensaje,dice Mimi

-No importa...eso significa que me puedo quedar en tu casa,pregunta Koushiro

Mimi le planta un tierno beso en la boca...

-Tu que crees,pregunta Mimi

Koushiro la besa y sonríe mientras se dirigen a la casa de Mimi

**FIN**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno…que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado especialmente a ti, Sofia-Princess **

**sora-chofis**


End file.
